Final AnimoRonin Hakusho 7
by Shinrai Himura
Summary: a clash of ideas and characters from Final Fantasy 7, Animorphs, Ronin Warriors, and Yu Yu Hakusho! May be a bit confusing at times but that's ok!
1. It's Starts!

Final Animo-Ronin-Hakusho VII  
by KitsuneDewAddict and ShinraiHimura  
  


Disclaimer: We don't own Animorphs, Ronin Warriors, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Final Fantasy VII. We also don't own Duo, but the plushie of him is KitsuneDewAddict's. ^_^. Chi and Caraline are our ideas so don't copy them without permission. With that said, on with the fic!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My name is Caraline. Just Caraline. No last name, well I have one, but I'm not going to tell you. Then _they_'_ll_ find me. Who are , you ask. _They_ are the Yeerks. What are yeerk?' Well to put it simply, the Yeerks are a parasitic alien race. They look like a gray-green slimy slug only bigger. About the size of a kosher dill pickle. But they're pretty helpless without a host to control. The yeerks' hosts are known as Controllers, some hosts are willing to be controlled but others are taken by force. Either way, the Controllers do what the Yeerks want. Anyone can be a Controller, even you. That's why I won't tell you where I live or my last name. Well, I guess it doesn't matter if I tell you where I live. It'll be kinda hard to find one morph-capable girl in Tokyo.  
  
Let me start at the beginning. Ok, I'm a 15 year old high school student. My father's a government worker of some sort, my mother... well she's probably off somewhere drinking Moonshine and flirting with the bartender. She took off with my two year old brother, Yusuke, when I was only three.   
Anyways, back to the start. It was around 8:30 - 9:30, somewhere in there. I had run away from home as an act of rebellion. My father was going to transferred to Tokyo to work in the Embassy there. I didn't want to go in the first place though we weren't leaving for a few months.  
I was munching on Pringles when I saw 5 middle school shrimps, possibly in the 6th or 7th grade. Suddenly one stopped, he had been looking up.  
he said.  
another asked, distracted.  
Just look. he said. All five kids looked up.  
What is it?  
I don't know.  
It's a flying saucer! one blurted out. I looked up as one laughed then stopped. They had an argument as a bus-sized oval thing landed.   
One kid grew bold, Please, come out. We won't hurt you.  
I know.  
/huh? Where'd that voice come from? I'm going senile!/  
No. Far from it.  
Get out of my head. I growl, my hand resting on the hilt of my handgun Father gave me two years ago.  
Do not be frightened.  
We won't be.  
Speak for yourself.  
A thin arc of light appeared and a doorway appeared. Then the alien appeared. it looked like a cross between a deer and a person, only it had no mouth and extra eyes on moveable stalks, and it was blue. I eyed the tail, it looked deadly with that scythe blade on it. it didn't seem hostile but I drew my .44 caliber from my letterman's jacket pocket anyway.  
  
Hello.  
  
My, what an enthusiastic first encounter of the third kind. I mutter.  
Look! He's hurt!  
Yes, I am dying.  
Can we help you?  
We can bandage that wound...  
No, I will die. The wound is fatal.  
blah blah blah blah  
Enter Yeerk Lecture.  
You can come out of the shadows. the Andalite said.  
the middle schoolers chorus.  
I holster my gun in my jeans and walk to them.  
Woah! A high schooler! the one with long black hair said.  
Shut your mouth. I say.  
You must warn your people that the Yeerks are here.  
No one's gonna believe us.  
Blah blah blah   
/All of your base are now belong to us./  
The guy named Jake ran into the ship and came back with a small blue cube.  
Blah blah blah  
To change you your bodies, to become any other species. Any animal  
Become animals?  
You will only need to touch a creature to acquire its DNA pattern. And you will be able to become that creature. It requires concentration and determination. But if you are strong you can do it. There are ... Limitations. Problems. Dangers, even. But there is no time to explain it all... no time. You will have to learn for yourselves. But first, do you wish to receive this power?  
He's kidding, right?  
No, he's not kidding.  
This is nuts. This whole thing is nuts...  
Will you shut up? If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a whiner. I was taught to be careful of what I wish for. It may just happen. But even a noble cause will screw you in the end. I said and glared at the two moving red lights.  
Yeerks. the hatred the Andalite projected was almost unsettling. There is no time. You must decide!  
If anyone says anything other than relevant information... so help me God. I said and the short guy shut his mouth.  
I'd like more time, but we don't have that choice. I'm for it.  
What do you say, Jake?  
We have to.  
Then each of you press your hand against one side of the cube. Do not be afraid.  
A tingle-like feeling spread through my body. I almost laughed.  
Go now, only remember this - Never remain in an animal form for more than two of your Earth hours. Never. That is the greatest danger. If you stay longer than two hours, you will be trapped and unable to return to human form.  
Two hours...  
Visser Three! He comes!  
Who or what is a Visser Three? I wondered.  
Go now! Run! Visser Three is here. He is the most deadly of your enemies. Of all the Yeerks, he alone has the power to morph. The same power you now have. Run!  
The blond girl protested.  
No. You must save yourselves. Save yourselves and your world.  
Blah blah blah.  
I didn't go very far and hid in a small alcove close to the Andalite, within range of my gun.   
Two ships landed. One looked like an overgrown leg less cockroach, the other was shaped like a battle ax. Seven-foot tall walking lawnmowers came out of the Blade ship.  
Hork-Bajir Controllers. They were a good people, despite their fearsome looks. Their entire race was enslaved by the Yeerks. They should be pitied.  
What came out next would haunt my dreams for the rest of my life. They looked like huge millipedes with red Jell-O eyes that went around their heads and razor-sharp teeth in their round upturned mouths.  
Taxxon-Controllers. The Taxxons are evil.  
No kidding. I mutter, drawing my gun, Time to play assassin. I whisper and aim at the hatch of the Blade ship.  
Do not be foolish! There is no way you could make that shot and get away afterwards! the andalite screamed in my head.  
I know what I'm doing.  
Blah blah blah  
The second Andalite I will ever see came out of the Blade ship.  
Visser Three.  
/So that's why Visser Three is the only Yeerk who can morph. He must be the only Andalite Controller./ I observed.  
The Andalite said what I was thinking.  
Well well, what do we have here? A meddling Andalite? Ah, but no ordinary Andalite warrior. Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul, if I'm not mistaken. An honor to meet you. You're a legend...  
I fired! BLAM! And I hit Visser Three in the shoulder.  
I missed! I fired at the Hork-Bajir controllers that came my way. I soon emptied the barrel and took off running.   
I hid under a bulldozer after throwing a rock into the woods to get them off my trail. I don't know what happened after I ran off. For some reason, I went home. My father was awake.  
Where have you been? You're all dirty! And you've been firing your gun! I told you that it was for self-defense!  
I shooting cans in the abandoned construction site. I say and walk to my room.  
I shed my torn jacket on the floor and fell on my bed. My yet-to-be-named kitten jumped on my leg and climbed up it.  
Ow! That hurt, you little brat! I tease and start to play with the kitten.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I awoke after a long slumber to find myself in a world much different than the one I had fallen asleep in. I could barely sense the presence of the Lifestream and I detected what felt like a second world, unseen but for the time being. That was not a good thing for I could discern certain emotions coming from that world. And the strongest emotions were impatience and the yearning for vengeance.   
Hi there... uh... aren't you dead? You were in that freaky coffin. a voice brings me back to reality. I look at the teenager standing before me. He has long mahogany hair back in a meter-long braid, violet eyes that held confusion in them but otherwise were stunning, and pale skin that was flushed as if he had just been fighting for his life. He wore blue jeans torn at the knees, a black short sleeve shirt, a tan vest with lots of pockets, fingerless gloves, a blue headband, and a smirk since he knew I was looking him up and down. The brunette toyed with the hunting knife in his hands as I stood up.   
/There had been a battle here. That's probably what woke me up, feeling people die near by. /  
I picked up my magically endowed little black backpack from the crystalized mako coffin. Vinny and Seph had made it to contain me if I were to go insane, but I preferred to use it as my bed. /Mental note, have coffin moved elsewhere./ Then I notice the scythe blade stuck in my bed. /Grrrr. Now I can't go back to sleep until it's fixed./  
What's your name? I'm called Chimamire Shibo. I said, pulling the scythe out of my bed, But you can call me Chi'. What happen?  
Chi, huh? My name's Duo Maxwell. There were these guys trying to find you and these other guys trying to stop them from waking you up. I'm not sure why those guys were against your waking up, or why these guys wanted to get you. I'm just a mercenary and gimme my scythe back.  
This is your scythe? That's my bed! Do you have any idea how long it's gonna be til it fixes itself? Way too long! And I was havin' such a great dream, too. I complained, pouting. I was always hungry when I woke up and with all the blood around, I definitely wasn't happy. I broke the blade off the scythe before handing it to Duo.  
My scythe! What d'ya do that for?! Duo exclaimed. I shrugged, If you want, I can fix it. But it'll cost ya!  
He seemed interested in the offer. What do you want? he asked, licking his lips. I looked straight into his blue-violet eyes, he flinched as I held the broken scythe together in his hands.  
I whispered as my fangs lowered. Using my magic to repair Duo's scythe, I placed a small amount of his spirit energy into it because he seemed so fond of it. The steel sickle of the scythe broke and was replaced by an energy blade as Duo passed out. I tilted his head so I had access to his neck. _Hope you don_'_t mind if I help myself to your blood, Duo._ I said into his mind as I started to feed.  
/Of course I mind, Vampy. What the #$&@ did you do to me?!/ he thought.   
_Youre bonded to the scythe now. Its now like part of you. Ill talk more bout it later._ I replied, a bit annoyed to be interrupted by my meal. Though he did taste good, I must admit, and I did tell him he tastes good.  
/Whatever, Chi.../   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
REVIEW!


	2. Welcome and friendship NOT!

Here's chapter two!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was on to Tokyo a few hours later. My father insisted I take the window seat.  
  
When we arrived in Tokyo International Airport, I just barged through and went to the baggage terminal. I saw my suitcase and grabbed it before some thief did. My cell phone rang.  
  
Hi Cara. I'm sorry but I have to head straight to the Embassy. I'll tell you our address.  
My father gave me the address and I hung up on him.  
Great. Just what I needed. I can't read or speak this friggen language. How the heck am I gonna find the apartment?  
An American MP squad went walking by. Idea!  
Hey! Wait up! Excuse me... I looked at the soldier's name and rank, Staff Sergeant Micheals, could you tell me where I might find this place? My father just transferred to the American Embassy here. He's been called directly there and I have no idea where it is. Could you help me? I asked as I speed-walked beside one of the MPs. He regarded me with a not too pleasant look.  
So you're the Abassador's daughter. Alright, come with us. Micheals said. I was escorted out of the airport, one of the MPs took my suitcase and I was placed in a military escorted black stretch limo.  
Why do I have a weird feeling all of a sudden? I mutter and look out the tinted window. Dark clouds were beginning to cover the city. The limo suddenly stopped working as did every other car on the road.  
What's going on? I demand.  
Stay calm, miss. We'll make sure nothing happens to you. one of the cuter MPs said.  
Several screams filled the air, followed by the firing of automatic assault rifles. I pull out my gun and stand out of the sunroof, shooting the green-gray clad armored dudes.  
Weird look for terrorists. I comment and reload. Then I got smart, I grabbed several of my ammo clips from my suitcase, shoved them in my jacket pockets, and ran from the limo.  
I don't know about them, but I am gone! I remembered about my morphing power and searched for something to acquire. I had a choice of a cat or a rat, so I chose the cat. I scooped up the startled cat into my arms and acquired her. The gray tiger striped tabby went into a trance as her DNA was copied into mine.  
I dropped the cat and hid behind a smelly dumpster as I concentrated. I pictured the cat in my mind and felt the changes begin before I saw them.  
I said just before my face started changing. My clothes billowed around me. Apparently you can't morph clothes.  
My morph was complete as several of the soldiers in armor ran by.  
Ha! Suckers! I thought.  
Suddenly they stopped and looked around. After a while, they ran off.  
Close one. I morphed back, suddenly aware of my nudity. Quickly, I scrambled my clothes back on then shortened my ridiculously long skirt to mid-thigh.  
Ah, much better. I said to myself as I used the material to make a makeshift holster for Ol' Faithful, as I have come to call my gun. Stepping into my shoes, I left the alley and walked through the more-or-less deserted city.  
An old man in a dress, sandals, a pointy straw hat and holding a staff appeared.  
Young lady, it is not safe. he said.  
Well no duh. I figured that out already. I snap at the old coot.  
Are you aware of how dangerous?  
Some evil dude wants to take over the world and is willing to kill people to do it?  
The old guy looked shocked, You're very wise for one so young.  
Yeah, yeah. It's called common sense. Now how am I able to understand you?  
A simple spell. I can make it to where you can understand everyone and they can understand you. However, this spell will only last until Talpa is banished from this world.  
Gotcha. Okay. I'm willing for the hocus-pocus. I said and the old dude uttered weird words. I felt a strange jolt as the spell was cast.  
I asked.  
The spell is cast. Now hurry along. Another wave of Dynasty soldiers may pass through soon.  
I mutter. I took out my gun, shot a lock on a bicycle store and stole a bike.  
On my way down one street, I heard someone getting their butt kicked. I saw a girl (or was it a boy?) in red sub armor, I guess, fighting one of the baby shit green soldiers.  
...Now say goodbye to this world! the samurai yelled and threw this blade-like thing at the person who futilely tried to block it.  
A blue haired boy in blue blocked it.  
Why don't you introduce us to your friend. I'm Rowen of the armor Strata. the blue boy said.  
A boy in orange dropped in, Hey buddy. You gonna keep this one all to yourself? Call me Kento of the Hardrock.  
Up here Bucket Head! I'm Cye of the Torrent! A brit in light blue said and jumped from a building.  
Woah, check out ugly! I'm Sage of the Halo! a blond in green said, falling headfirst to the ground and miraculously landing on his feet.  
The five guys start to fight the armor guy and got their butts kicked. A women in blue thigh-high socks stepped forward, Listen to me! The Dynasty is not something you can defeat if you do not work as a team! she exclaimed.  
This was a private matter, but since you've expressed an interest... the bucket head' threw a chain at the woman and a small child beside her. I quickly drew my gun and shot the end of the chain, thus diverting it.  
Who are you? the uh... Rainbow Brite people demanded.  
I am Caraline of Kaliber! Kaliber as in the type of gun I use.  
You saved the stupid brat! a black haired girl who looked a bit older than me exclaimed as she crawled out of her hiding spot.  
I asked.  
Do you have any idea of how annoying the brat is gonna be?she responded, pulling a mallet out of her pocket, which she used to pummel the brat into oblivion.  
Hey! What'dya do that for? Kento exclaimed. The girl wearing fingerless gloves, the rest of her clothes were black & red and she had glowing green eyes which she rolled as she ignored him. She pulled something out of the empty trash can she had been hiding in. It was a three foot tall plushie of Duo Maxwell from Gundam Wing. She glomped the plushie, set it down, and picked up a little black backpack from her hiding spot as the plushie walked over to the woman in blue leggings.  
A living plushie of Duo? I said, not believing my eyes.  
That's what I said when I found him. But isn't he so incredibly cute! the black haired teen with glowing blue-green eyes comments and starts bouncing up and down.  
I blink and wonder what she's on to be that hyper. Then I notice that the five guys have gone back to fighting the armor dude and are still getting their butts kicked. I aimed at the the thing's eyes and fired. The green armor hissed and collapsed in a heap as this funky smoke came out of it.  
Well, that was strange. the plushie comments.   
Weird and getting weirder. I agree, watching the armordude's weapon fly up to the hand of this other armored guy in a dress who's standing on a skyscraper.  
Is this place a city of cross dressers? That's the second guy in a dress I've seen in less than twenty minutes! I exclaimed.   
The five guys sweatdropped, the hyper girl and her plushie burst out laughing, the guy in the dress glared at me as three other armored figures came into view. The new armor guys were also laughing as well as this weird floating head.   
It's not a dress. It's a warrior's gown. the dude in the dress grumbled. The hyper girl's eyes got really big and she said, He may be wearing a dress, but his voice is shway.  
It's not a dress. the guy repeated.  
Shway? You watch too much Batman Beyond. I comment, Though I agree, his voice is cool.  
Isn't a gown a dress? Kento asked.  
Yep. That's a dress he's wearing. Plushie Duo answered.   
This from a doll. Dress guy muttered. He took a deep breath and said, We are the four dark warlords who serve the Emperor Talpa. I am Anubis, master of Cruelty and leader of the warlords.  
I am Sekhmet, dark warlord of Venom. this guy in ugly snakish armor says.  
I am Kale, Warlord of Corruption. a whiny voice came from the armor guy with a claw.  
I am Dais, Warlord of Illusion. the dude in the spider-like pink armor spoke.  
His voice is cool, too. Hyper girl comments, grinning.  
And I am Talpa, ruler of the Evil Dynasty. the huge floating head said and this castle appeared in the sky above us. The warlords and Talpa disappeared.  
Why does an ancient Japanese demon have an Irish accent? I wondered out loud.  
Dunno, but he's gotta be pretty powerful to make such a huge castle float. Hyper girl actually says something intelligent.  
The blond guy in green sub armor walks up to the hyper mallet user, who starts backing away.  
What's wrong? I don't bite. the blonde said.  
I just don't like blonds, that's all. she replied, and hid behind the 3-foot plushie.  
Oooh. The flirt king gets rejected for once. Heh heh. Rowen snickers.  
Shut up, Smurf. Sage mutters.  
It's just I had this really bad experience with this one blond guy and so I'm kinda scared of blond guys in general. Hyper girl says, still behind Duo.  
Uh... what's your name, oh really hyper one? I ask her.  
Chimamire Shibo. People call me Chi. she answers, once again hyper-happy.  
Nice to meet you, Chi. I'm Mia Koji. the lady in blue leggings says.  
Uh huh. I know. You work at this university with your grandfather who is the head of the Myths and Legends department. Chi said. Mia blinked, surprised.  
Yes, I do. But how did you know? she asked.  
I'm a freak. I just know these things. Chi replied, shrugging. I absently crack my neck and knuckles, Well, I guess I will introduce my self again, I'm Caraline of Kaliber. I resisted the urge to do this really tacky pose that popped into my head. What? No pose? The tubby one named Kento asked. I give him a look and go in search of a soda machine. Bingo. I mutter and shoot the lock of. I grab as many sodas as I could carry, which were all Mountain Dews. I toss one to Chi who squealed with glee and bounced up and down chanting something I couldn't understand.  
Plushie Duo said as Chi drank the Dew in one gulp. The plushie glared at me, You had to give her Dew.  
I raised an eyebrow at the plushie right before Chi glomped Smurf-boy, asphyxiating him in the process.  
Get it off! Get it off! Rowen choked out as he ran around in circles. Chi blinked, her eyes went from blue-green to purple as she realized what Rowen was saying. She let go and walks away from the group. The tiger goes with her, so of course everyone follows.  
What's with her? She nearly kills me and now she's sad? Smurf comments, now that he can breathe.  
You shouldn't have called her that, Blue-boy. the plushie says, Never call her an   
So, Caraline, you single? the blond flirt asks, suddenly beside me.  
Tell me, do you flirt with everyone you meet or just the ones not interested in you? I reply.  
The flirt king crash and burns yet again. Guess this just isn't your day, huh, Sage? Ryo taunts. Sage glares at the dark haired boy, letting me get away from the flirt.   
Hey, Caraline! Got any food? Tubby asks. The Brit smacks him in the back of his head.  
Will you get your mind off of food, Kento? The Brit complains in that cute accent of his.  
But Cye! I'm hungry! Kento whines.  
When aren't you hungry, Kento? Ryo asks. Kento gets mad and chases Ryo around.  
Are they always like this? I ask Cye.  
They're not usually this bad. Cye mutters tiredly, rubbing his head. /I guess he has a headache./  
Oh really?  
Yeah, Kento's a walking bottomless pit, but Ryo and the others aren't like this normally. Sage only flirts this much when there are cute girls around.  
So he also flirts when girls aren't around? What? Is he bi or something? I comment.  
I dunno. He might be. Cye says, shrugging.   
Suddenly, we hear Sage cry out and there's this loud thud. Cye rushes to see what happened, I follow to see the blond on his back moaning and Chi glaring at him.  
What'd he do? I ask her.  
He snuck up on me and grabbed my shoulder so I flipped him. Chi responds, her eyes are now blood red.  
You almost ripped my arm off! Sage exclaims as he tries to get up. Chi picks up the blond with one hand, and says, If I wanted to rip your arm off, Blondie, it'd be off. Leave me alone if you wish to continue living.  
Yes, ma'am! Sage squeaks. Chi tosses him over her shoulder where Sage lands on Kento.  
Remind me to never get on her bad side. Ryo says to Rowen, who nods, both a bit startled at Chi's strength.  
How strong are you, Chi? I ask her.  
As strong as I want to be. As strong as I have to be. She mutters darkly, her eyes still glowing blood red.  
Uh... what's with your eyes? Why do they keep changing? Mia asks, speaking up after being quiet so long.  
I told you I'm a freak. My eyes change with my moods. Chi answers, glancing at her reflection on one of the buildings. Mia and the guys gasp and I wonder what they're looking at.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chi's hungry, Cara gets new powers, and ...

Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You don't have a reflection! Rowen blurts out. I look and sure enough Chi had no reflection. /okay... this is getting creepy now. Is she a fruit bat or what?/  
Thank you for pointing that out, Mr. Obvious. Chi mutters. She sighs annoyed and says, Look, one week every three months I don't have a reflection, okay. It's a sign that I need to feed. /Yep. She's a casket case. And she's gonna bite someone soon./  
So, your reflection disappears when you're hungry? Kento asks.  
Yeah. And I'm really hungry. Chi replies. Kento gives her this candy bar he found.  
Thanks for the thought but that's not what I'm hungry for. You eat it. During this time, I can't eat human food.  
What do you mean, Chi? Mia asks.  
One of you will find out. But I don't have to feed just yet. Chi responds.  
I get what you mean, Chi. How long until you need to feed? I say.  
A few more days. Maybe less if I can find something to tide me over. she answers, glancing at the guys.  
I see. /Great, she's gonna bite one or more of the guys. How did I go from dealing with invading aliens to dealing with a hyperactive vampire and a living plushie?/  
We can speak later about this, Caraline. What we need to do now is find some shelter. The military is gonna try attacking the Dynasty. Little good that'll do. Chi comments.  
Okay, how about there? Ryo points to an underground subway entrance. We all go underground and about twenty minutes later, tanks could be heard nearby.  
How did you know? Rowen asks Chi.  
My hearing is much much better than that of a human. she answers, casually.  
You're acting different. Is that a side effect of your hunger? Plushie Duo asks.  
Not really, Duo. I can be serious, it's just most of the time I choose not to be.   
You like acting like a lunatic? I ask.  
I'm not a lunatic! she exclaims.  
I just said that you act like a lunatic not that you were one. I said, attempting to calm her down.  
I suppose you have questions, Cara. I'll tell you what you want to know if you swear not to speak a word of it to anyone else. If you swear and break the oath, I will do worse than just killing you. Chi spoke suddenly calm.  
Why don't you tell all of us? Sage asks.  
I'll tell one of the guys a part of what I'll tell Cara, but after I feed. And most likely, I'm not telling you, Blondie. By the way, the plushie knows just about everything I'm gonna say. Chi says and walks deeper into the subway. I follow cause I'm curious about the hyper overgrown mosquito.  
  
After we're out of the rest of the group's hearing, she stops and gestures for me to sit down. I take the seat and she removes her left glove, revealing a large 1' on her hand.  
I was born probably centuries ago. My mom is a demon, my dad was created by a mad scientist. After my mom disappeared when I was seven, my half-brother and I were found wandering the streets of a dead town. My mom's cousin took us in for a while. I was raised by Yuffie to be a ninja before being shipped off to deal with Vinny for five years. Not pleasant living with a man who slept in a coffin for more than twenty years. I became a weaponsmith in those five years as well as more aware of my potential. Soon I got on Vinny's nerves so I was with Nanaki for about two weeks. Then Cloud took care of me for a while.  
Do you understand so far, Cara? she asks  
Uh... you had a bad childhood, and you can make weapons. I said, confused.  
Basically that, yeah. I'm not really a vampire though.  
Now I was really confused.  
Well, not a true vampire. A true vamp gets bitten and turned, I've always been like this.  
Maybe you were bitten and just don't remember it. I suggested.  
Perhaps. That would explain a few other things as well. Do you have any questions?  
Yeah. Why exactly are you afraid of this Cloud guy? And what kinds of weapons can you make? I asked.  
Cloud killed Sephiroth and tried to kill me. And just about any kind if I had the stuff to make it. Chi answered.  
Uh... Did this Sephiroth guy go insane? I ask.  
Yes. He almost destroyed the world in his insanity. He was lied to his entire life and read something that he thought was the truth. It wasn't but he didn't know that. Sephiroth didn't even know that Hojo was his father. No one tried to tell Sephiroth the truth. He tried to become a god and Cloud killed him.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I hate being serious and I know it's cause of all the time I spent with Yuffie. What am I doing? Telling this stranger about my past. That's obvious but why am I doing it? I don't have an answer for that. Oh well, I'm not sure why I do half the things I do, so what's new? Grr, I'm rhyming in my head. I hate it when I do that.  
Chi! Something's attacking. Duo the Plushie said over the link I made when I accidentally made him plushie.  
Okay. It's one of the warlords, probably Dressdude. Help the Ronin if you want, it's up to you. I'm still chatting with Cara. I reply.  
Help them? How?! You have my scythe and I'm a $@#%& plushie! He practically yelled in my mind.  
Call the scythe to you, baka. It'll appear and you should be back to normal. I responded, beginning to get a bit miffed as I took the idiot bishonen's scythe out of my little black backpack.  
You make that, Chi? Cara asked.  
Sort of. You could say I modified it. I replied as it disappeared.  
You got it?  
Yeah! And I'm back to normal, but the Ronins are running around in a circle for some reason. he reported.  
They're gonna try to protect you and Mia by making a pentagram with their armors. But without their armors, they're pretty much helpless. Try and trip them as they run around you. I informed Duo. The only reason I know this is cause way back then, this was a favorite tv show of mine. Thank the Cosmos I have such a good memory of the show as well as the DVDs of it in my magic bag.  
You modified it how? Cara asked.  
The scythe is Duo's and I broke it shortly after we met. I fixed it using my magic. I put a bit of Duo's energy in it so he'd be in total control of his weapon. I said, shrugging.  
A three foot plushie using a five foot scythe? Cara said, questioningly.  
The plushie thing was an accident. But he says he's back to normal so everything should be fine.   
Hey, tell me when the mini-tornado shows up, okay? Don't worry, it won't mess up your braid.   
Ha ha. Very funny. When does the dust devil show up?  
Right after the Ronin jump on this skyscraper to fight Anubis.  
And how do you know this?  
I'll show you later. Once it's all over, Duo. But that's gonna be a while.  
So why exactly did you tell me all this? Cara inquires, on her guard.  
I dunno. Just felt like it, I guess. Might as well tell someone who doesn't hate me yet. I mutter.  
Okay... right... what ever you say. Cara says looking a little confused.   
==================================================================  
Duo is kicking butt while the Ronin are getting their butts kicked. As usual.  
Kunai and Chain! Anubis yelled and threw his chain thingy into the ground were several clones of the chain shot up and trapped/ choked the helpless Ronin.   
Caraline took the chance when Chi was distracted for an instant to slip away and go into her Golden Eagle morph. She shed her outer clothes and began the change.   
==================================================================  
I summoned the Golden Eagle DNA that resides in my body. I felt my self shrink and feather patters rippled over my body. SPROOOT! my mouth protruded forward into the hooked beak of birds of pray. Scales spread over my legs and my feet became talons. My arms shriveled and formed into wings. The sickening sound of organs shifting and reforming themselves and disappearing filled my ears. The morph was complete, I had to flap hard to gain altitude. A blessed gust of wind blew through the ally and filled my wings. / Lift! I need lift!/ I thought before I rose above the tops of the building. I spotted the guy in a dress hovering in the air. I adjusted my tail feathers and rose higher. I planed on surprising the cross dressing freak with a bomb dive. I drifted on a thermal over to the gloating demon lord.  
Folding my wings, I bomb dived at Anubis.   
Now where is that pretty little american girl that was with you?   
/Oh, I'm right here. IN YOUR FACE!/ I said in my mind as my talons clamped onto his chain. I glared at him and then snatched the chain from him. Allowing the chins around the Ronins to go limp. /Always do I have to save the day?/ I wonder as I float on a thermal again, with the chain falling towards the dress guy. the old man from before appeared and threw his staff into the pentagram, thus breaking it. The Ronins the summoned their armor. Are they Digivolving? I ask the old dude. Who looked around as if he was going insane.   
The Ronin, followed by a pissed off Duo, chased the fag-in-a-dress. Whom was jumping onto the top of a sky scrapper. I looked down to see Chi standing beside Mia, staring at me. /Pay no attention to the bird./ I said silently. Now she had a raised eyebrow, still staring at me. Almost as if she heard that thought. Here birdie birdie birdie. I saw her mouth. /I don't think so./ I say in my mind and continue to float. Enjoying the view. I suddenly got the urge to land on Ryo's helmet and do a very odd pose. So I did.   
==================================================================  
I watched as a large bird of pray floated down from the sky, land on Ryo's helmet and spread it's wings as if doing a weird kung fu pose. I cocked my head to one side and stifled a laugh. Everyone else started to laugh. Even the demon dude.  
What? Is there something on my helmet? Ryo asked like an idiot.   
Yes, Wildfire, there is something on your head. A big bird. the demon lord said with a hearty laugh. The bird then left Ryo's helmet and perched on Cye's weapon. The brit looked dumbfounded when the Golden Eagle winked at him then flew off to perch on Anubis's shoulder, then quickly left. Leaving a deposit.   
If you can't wound a guy... wound his pride a voice said.   
What was that Chi? I asked Guanoforbrains.   
I didn't say anything. Maybe that bird did. Chi responded.   
Don't be silly. Birds can't talk. I respond and watch the bird fly off and disappear behind a building.   
Oh, birds can talk. You just don't usually hear them... but you shouldn't be able to. Chi said. I just shrug and go back to kicking Anubis's butt.  
  
I scolded myself for saying something for everyone in Though Speak range.  
/ You idiot! You could have jeopardized everyone back home! Note to self: Never speak aloud./ I landed in the spot where I had left my clothes and demorphed. Dressing back into my clothes, leaving the ally, and becoming lost happened in just five minuets. As I was walking down a wide street, Duo landed in front of me. Unconscious or dead. So I picked up his scythe and proceed to poke him with it. The first words out of the former plushie's mouth were   
Put my scythe down.   
Gah! That was weird! I yell and drop the scythe right on the ungrateful boy. Take your scythe you ungrateful Bas... bishonen. I said. I as planning on saying something a little harsh but didn't.   
The boy grinned, You think I'm a pretty boy?  
No. I was avoiding saying something that would hurt your feelings. Believe me, mon ami, I can be very mean with words when I choose. I say and start to walk away. Just then Mia, Chi and the tiger come running up.   
Are you okay Duo? Mia asked the guy.   
Just fine. Duo said.   
Did you see which way the Ronin went? Chi asked.   
Duo said with a shrug. White Blaze came up to me and rubbed against my legs. I smile and start to pet the tiger, then concentrate. I was acquiring the white tiger. I felt the tiger grow lethargic in the acquiring trance. He leaned against my legs for support, ten seconds after I stop the process the tiger shook off the trace but continued to lean against my legs.   
why is this tiger leaning against me? I wonder aloud.   
Maybe he likes you. Chi said with a look that I didn't even want to guess at. For some reason my eyes felt weird and my vision changed. I couldn't be morphing! It's impossible!   
==================================================================  
Do not fear young human. I have simply made a bond with you. You are seeing as I see, for now anyway. Until your senses adjust to this new power. A voice said in my head. I shook my head to clear it, trying to reverse the morph, but that didn't work. I still saw through feline eyes.   
/ What is happening to me?/ I wondered and watched time stop. Oh no. Not him again. I mutter and move away from the tiger, who fell over on his side. The Ellimist appeared in his usual form, an old man with empty starry eyes and a long beard. What do you want? I demand of the seemingly all powerful dude.  
Oh, nothing much really. Tell me young one, how are you liking Japan? It seems to me that you arrived in a very bad time. the Ellimist said.   
Enough with the chit chat old man. What do you want this time? I demand, losing my temper.   
Ah yes, one of the traits you inherited from your mother, always straight to the point. he said.   
I growled, Tell me what I want to know or so help me I'll... I felt claws forming and fangs grow. But I wasn't morphing. Something else was causing the change.   
Alright. I came to tell you something that will change your life forever. The man you think is your father is not. You see. I was hoping to tell you this before, but I couldn't come up with a way to say it but... The Ellimist stammered.   
Out with it! I scream. The Ellimist was suddenly thrown backwards by a force that seemed to come from my body.   
I see. Yes, your powers are awakening more fastly than I expected. I am your true father. The Ellimist said. I would not have believed it if i wasn't suddenly glowing and floating in the air. I blinked several times and shook such a silly notion from my mind.   
I was not expecting that. And now with out thinking I can become a tiger. Thank you White Blaze. I mutter and go back to normal. The Ellimist than took me someplace where he explained it all to me. I don't feel like telling it, it'll take too long.   
Well, this is interesting. The Ellimist froze time, and because of the Jenova in me, I'm not affected. So of course, I heard the whole thing about Cara being the Ellimist's daughter. I just stood around, waiting for time to start again when the Ellimist and Cara came back from wherever they disappeared to.  
You must be a bit stiff from standing still so long, Chimamire. the Ellimist said, fully aware that I wasn't affected when time stopped.  
Not really, old man. Just bored. I replied, yawning. Though I have a question, and you're probably one of the only ones who'd know the answer.  
You want to know what Jenova was, eh? this creature said as it appeared seemingly from nowhere looking like a cross between a dinosaur and a prune.   
What are you? I ask the thing.  
I am Drode and I serve the mighty Crayak. It was my wonderful master that created Jenova. the thing said.  
Okay. So Jenova was made by the big red eye. Great. I mutter.  
So what does Jenova have to do with this? Cara comments.  
Time starts again as both Drode and the Ellimist disappeared.  
Okay, things are really weird and it's getting late. I say, taking charge.  
Yeah, let's find a spot to make camp. We'll look for the Ronin tomorrow. Mia agrees. Duo nods and looks at Cara questioningly.  
she asks, glaring at the former plushie.  
You don't seem the type for roughing it, that's all. Duo comments.  
And what would you know about me, braid boy? she replies, still glaring.  
Enough to know you don't trust anyone except maybe Chi here. And you don't really trust her either. Duo answered.  
I blinked at that, he's good. I just noticed that fact as he spoke.  
she said.  
I hate to say this but Duo has a point. If you're gonna come along for this little adventure, you're gonna haveta learn to trust us, Cara. I comment. After I let that sink in I added, I'll make a new weapon for you when you run out of ammo but I'll make a perfect weapon to suit you. In order for me to make the weapon, you'll have to trust me.  
You make weapons? Mia asked, surprised.  
I'm a weaponsmith. If I have the right materials, I can make any weapon for any person, but I have this little problem. I only make perfect weapons designed to suit a specific person's personality and only that weapon can bring out the person's full potential. I told her.  
Sometimes a person already has a weapon that suits them, like Duo did when we met. So I improve the weapon to bring out the person's potential. Duo won't need to buy a new weapon again cause he has his scythe. I added.  
So you could improve my gun? Cara asked.  
Yeah, I could, but I won't. It doesn't suit you to have a restriction like needing bullets. I tell her.  
she mutters.  
Well, I suppose we're sleeping on the ground. Mia speaks up as she sits on the street.  
If you wanna sleep on the hard ground you can, but I'm not. Duo says, picking up my backpack and tossing it to me.  
One tent or two? I ask Mia and Cara, giving Duo his tent.  
One will be fine. Cara answers. I nod and pull out a second tent as Duo pitches his.  
You wanna have first watch? Duo inquired.  
Go to sleep people. I'll be on watch since I don't need to sleep now. I say, starting a small campfire between the two tents and sitting by the white tiger.  
You're the boss, Chi. Duo says between yawns.   
Me? The boss? No way. I'm just more used to camping like this than anyone else. I say to Duo, who's snoring away.  
Cara mutters and Mia's already asleep.  
/_Whatever is right. Im messing this up, but if I mess it up too much, things wont be the same as the show._/ I think, petting White Blaze.   
I'm suddenly reminded of home. Back then I'd go to Cosmo Canyon and play with Nanaki. I'd try to steal his materia, he'd catch me, I'd give it back and try to get Aiden to play with me. Aiden never wanted to play, Dad would play with me but it would have been more fun if Aiden joined in.  
I wonder how you are, little brother. I wish I knew if you or the others were still around. I know I could find out now but what if no one's there? I murmur, still stroking the tiger's fur as I stare up at the night sky. The stars seem brighter as if something was restored to them. /_Maybe it just looks like than cause Rowen is up there. Whats it like up there? Must be cold and empty... kinda like Aiden. Heh heh./  
__:Will you stop thinking about me, Kari.: _I suddenly heard Aiden's voice in my head.  
_:Aiden? How did you know I was thinking about you?:_ I replied, happy to hear my brother again.  
_:You think too loud, Kari. Im sure Seph and his kin could hear you if I can hear you and Im an ocean away.:_ he answered.  
_:Maybe. Dad has kin?:_ I wondered.  
_:....... Get some sleep. Its too early here to be talking.:__  
:Alright. And Aiden? Good night.: _I say and shut off the small link I have with him.  
Well, now I know. But I can't do anything right now except help the Ronin fight Talpa. I don't suppose you know where they are, do you White Blaze? I know where they are but I'm not telling anyone. Not even you, and you're Ryo's pet tiger. I tell White Blaze.  
==================================================================  



	4. Singalong! Cara turns ittybitty! Oh, and...

chapter 4! Man this fic is gonna be long!  
==================================================================  
Many hours later... Chi woke us up. We broke camp as the tiger returned with one of Ryo's swords in his mouth. Chi had us run to where White Blaze stood just before this billboard fell where we had been. I guess she knew somehow that that was going to happen.   
I guess we should give Ryo his sword back. Mia said, There's my jeep!  
Mia ran over to this small red jeep and got it running so we all got in.  
Yeah, but we'd have to find him first. Anyone have a clue where he is? Duo replied, in the back seat with Chi.  
I do. I know where Wildfire is. Chi answered, hesitantly. The three of us look at her expectantly.  
He's that way. Chi points toward Mt. Fuji.  
Uh-uh. I'm not going to a volcano. I say.  
Then you can stay and guard the jeep. Duo suggests as Chi reaches into the front to put a cd in the cd player.  
#You know it only breaks my heart to see you standing in the dark. Oooh, waiting there for me to come back. I'm too afraid to show. # a girl's voice sings.  
It's coming over you, it's coming over me / I'm crashing like a tidal wave that drags me out to sea / I wanna be with you, you wanna be with me / I'm crashing like a tidal wave, I don't wanna be stranded, stranded, stranded, stranded / But I can only take so much. / These tears are turning me to rust. / I know you're waiting there for me to come back. I'm too afraid to show / It's coming over you, it's coming over me / I'm crashing like a tidal wave that drags me out to sea / I wanna be with you, you wanna be with me / I'm crashing like a tidal wave I don't wanna be stranded, stranded, stranded, stranded / I miss you I need you / Without you, I'm stranded /   
I'm love you so come back / I'm not afraid to show / It's coming over you, it's coming over me / I'm crashing like a tidal wave that drags me out to sea. / I wanna be with you, you wanna be with me / I'm crashing like a tidal wave, I don't wanna be stranded, stranded, stranded, stranded. #  
  
You actually listen to this? I ask Chi.  
What? You don't like Plumb? Listen to the next song, it's Small Things'. She says. I grin as Chi, Duo, and I sing along.  
  
Mia looked at me with an expression of wonder, of all three of us I had the best voice.   
You rival Mariah Carey. Chi said.   
I raise an eyebrow at her, No I don't.  
Yes you do. Chi and Duo chorus.  
I do not. And leave it at that. No more discussion of the matter. I say and look out the window. The next song was One Week by Barenakedladies.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Before I knew it we were at the volcano. I am not going on that volcano. I say sternly.   
You are going to watch the jeep, remember? Duo asked. I glared at the former plushie. The others trudged up the volcano and I leaned against the jeep.  
... I think of childhood friends and the dreams we had. But somehow we missed out on the pot of gold. But we'll try the best that we can... to carry on. I mutter for some unknown reason though that song was not playing. The engine was off and Chi took her CD with her. Something told me that I said it for a reason. I let my mind travel to my old home, to the front line of the war with the Yeerks.   
  
_ I wish Caraline were here. She would know what to do. _I heard Cassie say. They were in Cassie's barn. I guess they were planing an attack or a mission.  
I guess I was looking through Rachel's eyes. I focused my energy and made an astral projection of myself in Cassie's barn.  
_ Hi guys. How is everyone?_ I ask. Everyone looks confused and scared.   
_ What?_ I demand_  
Are you a ghost?_ Marco asks._   
I am not a ghost you baka._ I say andwave my hand in front of a stunned Jake. _ Is his brain on vacation or something? _I ask_  
How are you here? You are S_'_possed to be in Japan._Rachel asks._  
I am in japan. Physically anyway. This is what the Japanese call an Astral Projection. What you are seeing is an image of myself. I am not really here, but I am. It_'_s confusing. Anyway, how_'_s the war going? I_'_m sorry I can_'_t be here to help but there_'_s nothing I can really do about it. _I said.  
Marco jerks his thumb at the Andalite, Ax._ This genius wants us to steal a Yeerk bug Fighter so he can fly it to his home world. He_'_s home sick and he wants us to risk our lives, not to mention the world_'_s fate, to get him a ride home.  
_I considered the problem,_ Well, I wouldn_'_t risk the only thing we have standing in the way of the Yeerk invasion. But then again... Ax wants to go home, and we kinda owe him for all the trouble he_'_s gotten us out of._ I then look into the possible future. If they did do it they would almost be killed by the Yeerks because they change their distress signal frequencies. But if they didn't do it then they would lose out of a lot of experience. The Ellimist entered my mind_, you must not interfere. Though they are your friends and former men/ women at arms, you must let them do what they must. he said. _  
FINE! I wont interfere! I yelled at my father. _Sorry guys. But I can_'_t help you on that. I gotta go. I may pop in again later. See ya! _I said and returned to where I was.  
Chi's cell phone started to ring and would not stop. I start to rummage through her Little Black Backpack for the annoying cell phone. I didn't find it, but I did get shrunken and sucked into the backpack.   
I scream as I fall down the really long, dark thingy. I can't come up with a word for it so I'll call it a thingy.  
Man. This is a deep hole, tunnel thingy. I said after about five minutes of falling. Where is that damn cell phone?  
  
I wonder where she went. She said she'd guard the jeep. Mia said as we walked down the erupting volcano.  
She ditched us! That little... Duo started before I smacked him in the back of his head. Ouch! What was that for?!  
Duo, you're an idiot. I mutter as I notice my open backpack and hear my PHS ringing. I blink and pull my PHS out with a shrunken Cara holding onto it for dear life.  
So there you are, Cara. That's what you get for going into my bag. I say, smirking at the miniturized teen as I pull her off and toss her to Duo. Cara flys into the jungle that is Ryo's hair.  
she screams.  
Ryo is oblivious to all this and so is Mia as we get in the jeep and drive off.  
So now where do we go? Duo asks.  
I think we should see my grandfather. He knows practically everything that has anything to do with the legend of the Ronin Warriors. He'll know how to find the other guys. Mia suggests.  
Okay, let's go. Ryo says. I shrug and comment, You're the driver, Mia.  
==================================================================  



	5. Chi gets a call & gets sick, Cara's got...

Chapter five!  
==================================================================  
After a while, Ryo fell asleep, Cara was balancing a tea cup on a stick while balancing on a ball, Duo was snickering about it, Mia was driving around I don't know where, and I was bored out of my mind.  
RIIIIIIIING! My PHS went off again.  
-Hello?- I answered it.  
-About time you finally answer, Hikari.- Sephiroth said over the PHS.  
-Seph? What's up?- I asked.  
-Can't I talk with my daughter who finally woke up?- he replied.  
-Nope!- I yell into the PHS. My father sighs and Ryo wakes up, causing Cara to fall out of his hair. Duo catches her and puts her in his hair where she takes three stray strands and starts braiding them.  
-Look, Kari, my grandson is missing. Perhaps you could be on the lookout for him?- Sephy says.  
I burst out laughing. -You have grandchildren?! Hahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha!-  
Hey look at me! I'm Georgette of the Jungle swinging on Duo's braid! Cara yells out so we can hear her.   
Duo's holding up his braid and the dangling tip is swinging back and forth with Cara hanging from it.  
-Yes, I have a grandson. His name is Seiji Date.-   
-WHAT?! How?!- I'm shocked to say the least. I'm Seph's only child as far as I knew. I have a sibling other than Aiden? And Sage is my nephew?  
-Hikari, I don't have time to explain how right now. Have you seen him? He has blond hair that covers his right eye...-   
-Okay, I know who you mean and where he is.I'll make sure he goes home as soon as possible. But it will be a while, understand?- I tell him.  
-Alright. Have him call me when you find him, please. And don't call me Sephy.-  
-Will do, Sephy. He knows your number, right? Cause I don't.- I mutter.  
-He knows it.-  
-'Kay. Bye.- I hung up and threw the PHS deep into my backpack. Duo then dangles the end of his braid in front of my face and Cara says, Don't you people believe in caller ID?  
Nah, cause only four people know my number. Sephy, Vinny, Aiden, and Spiky. I reply.  
Vinny, Spiky, Sephy, and Aiden? Duo says, questioningly.  
I ask.   
Spiky wouldn't happen to be Strife, would it? Duo inquires. I flinch at Cloud's name, but nod.  
You know Strife? Why does that not surprise me? the braided one mutters.  
Cause you know of the furball's friends, Duo. And please don't mention that name around me again. I tell him as Mia finally parks the jeep at Sugoku University.  
Cara exclaims.  
I get a sick feeling the instant I step out of the jeep, Oh man! This isn't good.  
The others are oblivious to my reaction to all the poison around because they aren't as sensitive to it as I am. They can't feel the poison surrounding the university.  
You alright, Chi? Ryo asks, noticing I'm doubled over about to hurl.  
This is one reason why it stinks to be in tune with the planet. I mutter after I tossed my cookies.   
After a few moments Duo spoke up, There's a lot of poison in the air. Look what its done to all the plants. I guess the dynasty is nearby. So let's hurry up and get what we need to find the others so we can get the heck out of here.  
I'm all for leaving this creepy place. I comment as Duo helps me walk behind Mia, Ryo, White Blaze and Cara, who is now riding on the tiger's head.  
It's weird, poison doesn't usually have this effect on me. I murmur, puzzled.  
Maybe its because there's so much of it. the braided one suggests.  
I don't think so. I'm immune to poison and venom. I reply.  
So what's wrong with you? he asks.  
There's only one thing I can think of that could get me this sick and that's mako poisoning. But there are no reactors or mako pools anywhere around. I tell him once we're inside.  
Mako makes you sick? But that's what your bed is made of... Duo is now confused.  
Being around mako isn't what makes me sick. It's getting mako injected into my blood that gets me sick. But I haven't had mako injections since Mom escaped with me and my half-brother.  
Hey! Hurry up. Ryo called over his shoulder. I glare at him as Duo helps me into the room with Mia and Dr. Koji.   
What's with the lights? Someone forget to pay the power bill or something? Duo comments.  
The world of man is about to end. Dr Koji spoke solomnly.   
Not if I have anything to say about it. Cara says, glaring at the old man.  
All things must come to an end, that includes the planet and the human race. But neither will be happening anytime soon, old man. I murmur, growling at the possessed Dr. Koji as he walks closer to me.  
You've been exposed to Mako. he says.  
Yes. What of it? I respond, glaring at the old guy.  
What are you, girl? An Ancient or one of Jenova's puppets? Dr Koji demands.  
Neither. Though I must say I'm surprised there's a human that knows of the Cetra and the Calamity from the Sky... I reply.  
So then you are one of the fallen ones, girl?   
What the heck are you talking about, Chi? Ryo asks.  
It would take too long to explain these things to you so I'm not gonna bother. I answer, still glaring at Dr. Koji.  
I see. You must be Chimamire Shibo, the blood covered fatality finally awakened after a millenia of nightmares. Dr. Koji spoke, You must be starving, little one. Emperor Talpa will happily feed your bloodlust, Shibo.  
You try my patience, human. I serve no one. I comment and the three samari armors come to life, attacking Ryo, Duo, and myself. Ryo and Duo kick butt, Dr. Koji gets a hold of a katana which he uses to hold Mia hostage.  
Mia exclaims.  
Mia! Grr, has the Dynasty sunk so low as to possess the elderly? Ryo says. I roll my eyes as the boys back off. /I so don't wanna do this, I'm in no condition to do this but I gotta do it./  
Hey, old guy! I say to draw his attention. He turns around with Mia. I smirk as I concentrate my enegry at my lips and blow a kiss,Kiss this! Soul Kiss! a glowing heart of pure energy materialises above my hand and I hurl it at Dr. Koji. Direct hit! The old guy dropped the sword, the nether spirit disappated, Mia was free, Dr. Koji was dying, and I was about to pass out.  
Mia... remember the poem. were Dr. Koji's last words.   
Duo walked over to me and accused, You...you killed him!  
That's not what Soul Kiss does, Duo. My Soul Kiss technique doesn't affect the living. Just ghosts and other undead creatures like Nether Spirits. I respond before losing consciousness.  
  
Well that was interesting. Chi did a mini exorcism on Mia's grandfather. Mia's crying and trying to find out where the other Ronin are, Ryo's trying to comfort her and failing miserably, Duo's trying to wake up Chi, and I'm clinging to White Blaze as he runs to the roof of another building. This is not a good place to be especially with Captain Bugeyes trying to kill the tiger.  
/This is bad. This is very bad./ I think right as I lose my grip on the tiger's fur.  
I yell, then I land on a dragonfly and start flying around as Ryo getting his butt kicked by Captain Bugeyes.  
Bzzzt bzzt bzzt.'the dragonfly spoke. I mentally translated it, Hi Cara, I'm your new pet dragonfly/ride.'  
Oookay. I'll call you Makoto. Let's get outta here! I tell the dragonfly.  
Yes, ma'am!' Makoto flies away as the building Mia, Duo, and Chi were in was destroyed by Bugeyes' surekill.  
You &*@#%$ bastard! I cursed, glaring daggers at Sekhmet.  
My, what a filthy mouth for such a small human. Captain Bugeyes snickered as Makoto buzzed about the warlord's head.  
You think that's bad? You ain't heard nothin' yet, you bug-eyed #$* I yell, flicking him off.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was out cold for a while. When I came to, I was in the back of Mia's jeep. Ryo, Mia, Duo, and Cara were on the beach watching the sunset. Cara was her normal size again, glaring at me since she knew I was awake. Ryo and Mia were talking about something. I heard the word pinicles' mentioned. Duo's ears perked up at the mention of pinicles.  
I got out and walked over to the four as Duo was saying that he'd been to the Pinicles before.  
Hi. What'd I miss? I yawned.  
We kicked Sekhmet's tin hiney, drove here to plan, and we're going to the Pinicles. Sage should be there. Cara told me.  
The Pinicles, huh? That's where I met Duo. I comment. Duo mutters under his breath, Yeah, that's where you bit me, bloody fruitbat.  
I heard that, Duo. I remark to the braided one.   
he replies.  
I mutter.  
So you two would know the Pinicles well enough to guide us, right? Mia asks.  
I know the caves but not the forest around it. I answer.  
I've been in some of the caves but not well enough to lead the way. Duo tells her. I know of someone who could, but he might not help us.  
I raise an eyebrow, curious. Then Duo asks to borrow my PHS.  
Who are you going to call? I inquire.  
he says. I start giggling.  
You really think Sephy's gonna come guide us to where Sage is, Duo? I remark, still giggling.  
It's worth a shot, Chi. His family lives on the edge of the forest surrounding the Pinicles. They would know the place the best. Or would you rather I call Cloud? he retorted. I flinched, sighed, and shook my head.  
I'd rather ask Sephiroth myself than have you call Cloud. I comment.  
Then you call him. Duo says.  
Fine, but I don't have Seph's phone number.  
Darn. Oh well, so much for that idea. Duo goes to the jeep and hops in.  
Well, that was pointless. Cara comments, sitting on the hood of the jeep.  
Let's go. Ryo finally speaks up, getting in Mia's jeep. I sigh, annoyed and climb in the back.  
I'll ask Seph if he'll do it, but I wouldn't get your hopes up. I mutter as Mia starts driving.  
==================================================================


End file.
